The Adventures of Gay Kid and Frankenteen
by particularly good finder
Summary: It was a little-known fact that Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel were best friends in second grade. In fact, both boys nearly forgot about that early friendship, until one fateful day when they stumbled across a box in the attic...


It was a little-known fact that Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel were best friends in second grade. Both boys were students of Mrs. Wheeler (a plump, aging lady who thought candy was the answer to everything) and became friends the first day of school after Kurt shared his sandwich with Finn (whose mom packed him tuna salad – yuck!).

In fact, it was _such _a little-known fact that both boys nearly forgot about that early friendship, until one fateful day when Kurt's dad asked the two boys to fetch a box of old high school and college yearbooks from the attic.

* * *

"Finn, watch out!" Kurt yelled as his stepbrother stumbled backwards, knocking over a box labeled "Kid Stuff". The freakishly tall boy yelped as he crashed down on the attic floor, the contents of the box spilling out beside him.

"Oww… Sorry, Kurt." Finn picked himself up, rubbing the new bruise on his back. Kurt chuckled softly, bending down to pick up the scattered papers. Finn busied himself finding the box Mr. Hummel had requested, scanning the dusty sides until he found "Burt's Yearbooks and Crap."

"Finn!" The lanky teen jumped, nearly dropping the heavy box of books. He spun around, looking for any sign that Kurt had managed to injure himself.

But Kurt was absolutely fine. In fact, he was grinning widely as he waved a packet of stapled papers at Finn, beckoning him over. Finn crouched next to the small boy, looking at the papers in his hand.

"Do you remember this?" Kurt asked breathily, laughing quietly. Finn studied the paper, a sense of nostalgia rushing through him as he recognized the messy handwriting and silly little drawings.

"Oh my gosh… The adventures of Awesome Man and the Sparklenator! When we were in Mrs. Wheeler's class! We played that game every day at recess." The boys laughed, flipping through their homemade comic book.

"Look! Look! Remember the evil Dr. Puckosaurus?" Kurt was gasping for air now, he was laughing so hard.

Finn wiped away a tear, clutching his ribs. "Yeah, before me and him were best friends, when he terrorized the playground. Ooh, and Princess Brittany?"

Kurt blushed. "So I sort of had a crush on her. She had very nice hair."

Finn let out a bark of a laugh. "I wonder if she remembers playing this with us…."

The smaller boy smirked. "She can't even remember her own middle name. I doubt she remembers being Princess Brittany."

The boys laughed again, and soon Mr. Hummel's box was forgotten as Kurt and Finn recollected their childhood.

* * *

"Hey! We were playing with that!" A very small, seven-year-old Kurt Hummel shouted as Noah Puckerman, established class bully, yanked the Barbie dolls from his hands. Next to him, an equally small Brittany started crying and ran off.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Noah sneered, throwing the dolls in the dirt and stepping on them with his big, gross feet.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Even at age seven, Finn Hudson was taller than the other kids his age, and he towered over Noah as he stepped in front of Kurt.

Noah stalked off, mumbling threats under his breath. Kurt hugged Finn, smiling widely.

"Thanks, Finn! You're like a superhero or something!" Finn hugged his best friend back, and the two walked off to play on the swings.

"I've always wanted to be super strong…" Finn said to Kurt as the settled themselves on adjacent swings.

"And I've always wanted to fly." Kurt began to swing, gaining height much more quickly than Finn thought possible.

"We should become superheroes, Kurt!" Finn shouted, bouncing a little in his seat.

"Yeah! You can be really, really strong, and I can fly!" Kurt practically sang, soaring higher and higher on the swing set.

Finn thought for a moment, then grinned. "I'll be Awesome Man! That's a cool name…"

"And I'll be Sparkle Man!" Kurt said, nearly tipping back on his swing. Finn just stared at him, head tilted to the side. "What? I like sparkles!"

The taller boy shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just… we can't have Awesome _Man_ and Sparkle _Man. _How about you be…The Sparklenator!"

"The Sparklenator?"

"Yeah! You can be a sparkly robot man that flies!"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Cool!"

"Well, then who is our arch-nemesis?" Finn wondered out loud, just as Noah ran by, growling, chasing Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones across the playground.

"Noah-saurus," Kurt offered, scowling at the bully.

"How about… Doctor…PUCK-osaurus." The boys grinned at the name, affirming that it was, indeed, a perfect name for the little monster that was Noah Puckerman.

"Hi, Kurt." A quiet voice came from beside the swing set. Brittany waved, blushing a little bit, then ran off with another group of girls, giggling.

"Bye…" Kurt trailed off, raising his fingers in a feeble attempt to wave back at the blonde girl.

"She's pretty," Finn said, smiling dopily. Kurt nodded.

"Like a princess. Ooh! As superheroes, we can save her! She'll be Princess Brittany and we'll save her from evil people!"

Finn nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

The smaller boy jumped from the swings, landing gracefully on his feet like he had been born to fly. Finn tried to follow, but ended up in a heap in the gravel.

"Come on!" Kurt shouted, pulling Finn up by the hand. "We have to go save Princess Brittany!"

The two boys raced across the playground, where they did, in fact, find Brittany and her friends being harassed by Noah and cronies (Dave Karofsky and Glenn Azimio).

"Hey! Evil Doctor Puckosaurus! Leave the princess alone!" Kurt shouted, jumping between Noah and Brittany.

"What did you call me?" Noah asked, face scrunched up in anger.

Finn stood next to his friend, arms crossed. "Evil Doctor Puckosaurus. You're our arch-neme-neme-neme-"

"Nemesis," Kurt finished, crossing his arms like Finn.

Noah scowled, then smiled. "Cool. I like that name. What are you two supposed to be, superheroes?"

Finn nodded, grinning. "Awesome Man and The Sparklenator."

Dave and Glenn shrugged and ran off, stealing a football from one of the younger kids nearby. But Noah looked excited, and clapped his hands together.

"Can I make the jungle gym my evil lair?" He asked, running off when the other boys nodded in affirmation. Brittany tapped Kurt on the shoulder, grinning shyly.

"Can I play?" Kurt nodded happily, taking her hand.

"You can be Princess Brittany, who we save from Doctor Puckosaurus." The small girl nodded vigorously in enthusiasm, and ran off to join Noah on the jungle gym.

"You ready, Sparklenator?" Finn asked, pulling up his socks in what he thought was a "cool" manner.

"To do what, Awesome Man?" Kurt asked in return, tying his jacket around his neck like a cape.

"To save the world."

* * *

Finn and Kurt were now in convulsions on the floor of the attic, tears leaking from their eyes from laughing so hard.

Finn sat up, breathing heavily and smiling. "Whatever happened to us, Kurt? We were, like, practically brothers that year."

The femme boy sat up as well, smile fading quickly. "Well, the next year was when…my mom…died."

Finn nodded solemnly. He vaguely remembered the day Kurt got called home from class, and how his friend didn't return for a couple of weeks. After that he had become sullen and introverted, and Finn moved on to being best friends with Puck. After that their paths seldom crossed, until neither acknowledged the other's presence.

"I miss those days," he said, breaking the silence. Kurt looked up, smiling softly.

"Me too."

They sat in silence again, examining their seven-year-old handiwork, until Finn sprang up, an idea coming to him.

"I've got it!" He ran downstairs, leaving Kurt to carry down Burt's box by himself. As soon as the small boy dropped off his father's memorabilia in the kitchen, Finn came sprinting back in, decked out in what looked like part of his red shower-curtain Lady Gaga outfit. He tossed Kurt the sparkly vest from his Single Ladies video and what looked suspiciously like the shiny material of their new curtains.

"We can still be superheroes, Kurt! Even if it _has_ been a while." Kurt was ready to make a snide comment on his stepbrother's immaturity and stupidity, but decided to let it slide.

"Alright, Finn…" Kurt pulled on the costume, giggling under his breath.

Finn grinned, and ran from the room, shouting, "TODAY, ON _THE ADVENTURES OF AWESOME MAN AND THE SPARKLENATOR…_!_" _

Kurt sighed, and muttered, "More like the adventures of Gay Kid and Frankenteen," before running after his brother, embracing the childhood he had so quickly lost.

**So, Azimio doesn't have an actual first name (like Brittany doesn't have a last name), so I figured I would give him one. =D**

**No idea where that came from, but I hope you enjoyed! Please, please review! Even if you just wanna say hi! =D**


End file.
